Expect the Unexpected
by hyper dragonfyre
Summary: UPDATED! Two girls have lived very peaceful lives in their quiet village. That is, until theives come and turn their lives inside out. An unexpected chain of events leads them to the YYH gang. What will happen? Expect the unexpected. HieixOC Kurama!
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Okay, people. If you don't like reading Mary Sue stories, you might as well leave this page now. I mean it! You can go! –waits- No? Fine then, you're stuck with me! –laughs evilly-

**YAY!**

Shadow: -dances- Finally! My first fanfiction!

Hiei: Hn. About time.

Shadow: -sticks out tongue- Nyeh! Be nice! Yin has been bugging me to put this up.

Now! Do the disclaimer!

Hiei: Like hell I will, onna.

Shadow: -gets puppy face- Please?

Hiei: -sighs- Fine. This annoying wench does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor does she own Yin (**Rose Kitsuna)**.

Shadow: Weeee! –Runs around in circles-

**Chapter 1: The Past**

"Shadow! Wait up!" A young girl, probably nine years old with black, pin-strait hair and caramel eyes raced through a forest. She giggled, chasing her friend.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me, Yin!" Shadow grinned, her sharp canines glittering. She turned around and ran backwards so she could taunt her friend by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! It's no fair! You're faster than I am!" Yin dodged a tree.

"Your old age makes you slow!"

"I'm only one year older than you!"

"Well-"

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!!!" The kitsune yelled.

Shadow turned around and ran smack into a tree.

Yin raced up, laughing hysterically as Shadow slid down the tree to sit on the ground.

"Itaii, Yin. That's not funny!" Tears welled up in Shadow's eyes as she held a hand up to her now bleeding forehead.

"NOOO! Don't cry!!!" Yin patted Shadow's shoulder. "The cut's not _that_ bad!"

Shadow sniffed. "Really?"

"Really, really!" Yin grinned. "I think you hurt the tree more with your hard head Sha-sha-dow!"

Shadow blinked and giggled. "It's Shadow! Not Sha-sha-dow!"

"Crybaby."

"Slow poke."

"Well, we can't all be wolf demons!"

The young ookami grinned and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her baggy white t-shirt. She grimaced at the blood that was wiped from her forehead. Her brown wolf ears tilted cutely on the top of her head. "But you're still trickier than me you sly fox."

Yin shrugged, swishing her black foxtail, and helped her best friend up. "I try."

Shadow stuck her tongue out at the tree that she had collided with. "That hurt!"

Yin giggled. "That's what you get for running backwards with your speed- Wait."

Shadow blinked. "What?"

"I smell fire."

Shadow sniffed. Sure enough, the smell of smoke lingered from the direction of their village. "The Elder is probably having another bonfire." She offered. She followed Yin when she sped off in the direction the smell was coming from. "What's wrong?" She asked while she was running. She was very careful not to smash into any trees.

"I have a feeling that something's wrong…"

Shadow didn't question her further. Throughout the years that they've known each other, she'd learned not to question a fox's instincts. As they approached the top of the hill they were running up, Shadow looked upon their village.

What, normally, would have been filled with laughing kitsunes and ookamis living out their lives peacefully was now chaos. A blanket of smoke hung over the tops of the houses that obscured Shadow and Yin's sense of smell and made their eyes water. Flames leaped up from the houses, consuming all that would burn, leaving only ashes and embers once they've moved on to another source of fuel.

Yin froze, staring wide-eyed at the damage. She hesitantly turned to look at Shadow. "Shadow…?"

Shadow was staring at the fire. She got a look of determination on her face as she, all of the sudden, raced down the hill towards the village, leaving Yin at the top. "Mom! Brother!" She yelled.

"Shadow! Come back!" Yin was about to run down after her friend when a pair of arms grasped her from behind. "AH!"

"Come on, Yin, we have to go!"

Yin turned to face her teenage brother. "But, Shadow!" She struggled to get away from him, but his grip kept her rooted to the spot. She turned back to the village to watch as Shadow raced into a still-burning house. "SHADOW!!!" A band of thieves were rummaging through the wreckage. They started for the house that Shadow had ran into, laughing.

He picked her up. "There's nothing we can do! Father and Mother are waiting!" He raced off, ignoring Yin's struggle to escape to help her friend.

* * *

Shadow ran through her house. "MOM! YUKI!" She called over and over for her mom and her brother until she fell to her knees in a coughing fit from the smoke. She controlled the cough and pulled herself up while supporting her small frame on the wall next to her. "What…" The wall was sticky. She looked at her hand and paled. A thick red liquid coated it and now half of her shirt. Blood. "M-mom…?" She walked into the room next to her. "Yuki…?" She screamed.

"Well, well, well." A pair of rough hands grabbed her by her arms behind her. "We have a live one!" The voice chuckled.

Shadow bared her fangs. "Let me go!" Her eyes were wild as she still stared at the scene in front of her. Her mother's distant, dead eyes stared back. "Mom!" She sobbed and sank against the demon behind her. He dragged her out of the house and held her before another demon.

He towered over her, a good seven feet. He had obsidian eyes and matching hair. A scar traced over his left cheek down his neck. "What have you brought me, now. A little girl?"

Shadow growled. "Fuck you. I'm not little."

He raised his eyebrow; his black eye's sparkling.

"What do you want me to do with her, boss?" The one who held Shadow spoke. "Want me to get rid of her?"

Shadow panicked and struggled futilely against the hands that held her.

To her surprise, the boss chuckled. "No, wait." He raised a hand and lifted her chin. Shadow tried to bite his hand. "She can be trained. It might be useful to have her around."

The one holding her scoffed. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say, boss." He lifted her up over his shoulder.

'_I hope you're okay, Yin.' _Shadow thought before someone knocked her out.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

Shadow:-writing furiously-

Yin: -making out with Youko-

Shadow: -eye starts twitching- That's fucking wrong! It's distracting!

Yin: -stops and looks at Shadow- Then don't look…

Youko: -looks around- What's the rating anyway?

Shadow: M for language… -sweat drops- just don't do anything that Hiei and I wouldn't do.

Hiei: -coughs- Hn…

Youko: -blinks- hmm… -pulls out a book and flips through it- let's see… did you do this position? It's called—mmph!

Yin: -covering Youko's mouth, sweat dropping- Ignore the kitsune.

Shadow: -pale- now its definitely rated "M"…

Hiei: -snorts- idiot…

Shadow: -burns Youko's book- -sighs- review people!!! Please!

Youko: -pushes Shadow away from the computer and pulls up a site- -gets big grin on face-

Yin: -turns red- Shadow! You need to block some sites!

Shadow: -covering eyes and screaming- it BURNS!!!

Hiei: Review. –Smashes the screen-

--FUZZ--


	2. Chapter 2: Years Later

Shadow: …….Wow. Only three reviewers? –Sniffs- I feel the love…

Hiei: And it was from Yin, Fawks, and some random person. Pathetic…

Shadow: -Blinks- I know… -goes into deep depression-

Hiei: -eyes widen- Baka! Your story has only been up for a week! And the gang wasn't even in it! Don't be depressed!

Shadow: But…many people read my story and only three reviews…-still in depression-

Hiei: -rolls eyes- Shadow does not own YYH or Yin. Get over it.

To the Reviewers… 

**Rose Kitsuna**: Thanks so much, Yin, for reviewing!!! Baaaaaad Youko. Bad! Wanting to hit poor young Shadow…hmph! Ha ha! Your review made me laugh. Review again! –Gives Yin an acorn- To protect you against the evil squirrels!!!

**DevilFawks**: YAY!!! It's my pimp! –Laughs nervously- I'd put you in it, but Sesshomaru's not in it…so I'll try to write another one… -gives acorn- beware the evil squirrels!!!

**Feather's Shadow: **Thank you sooooo much for the encouragement! I really look forward for you to continue reading my story! Wee! YAY! –Gives acorn- Distract the squirrels with this! For your safety!!!

(A/N: For those of you who want to know about the evil squirrel…go to **Rose Kitsuna's** profile and read her story about the same random Yin and Shadow featured in this story…but in their natural habitat. –Sweat drops- Toodles!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Years Later 

"MISS KITSUNA!!!"

Yin popped out of the daze she had wandered into. "Huh?"

"I asked you if you knew the answer on the board! Now, would you be so kind as to answer it?" The teacher's face was turning red from frustration.

_He's going to pop a blood vessel…_ Yin thought with a sigh. "Six hundred, eight seven and three fourths."

"Wrong! Wait…that's correct!" The teacher blinked. "Now class…"

He was droning again. Yin sighed and rested her head on her notebook, tuning out the monotonous voice of the teacher. She returned to what had caused her to lose focus before. Why had she joined the Reikai Tentai team? Why?! That bitch Koenma had her going to school with Kurama, or, as called in Nigenkai, Shuichi Minimino.

Years ago, her family and the rest of the village's survivors had moved to Nigenkai for protection from the bandits and thieves that had destroyed their village. She had needed something to get her mind off of losing her best friend, Shadow, during that ordeal.

_Did she make it out? _Yin wondered to herself. She shook her head slightly. The reason she had joined the team was so that she could distract herself, and getting some revenge didn't seem like a bad idea.

RING!

The bell rang, and Yin was the first one out of the room. She greeted Kurama in the hallway. "Hey. We need to see our boss later." They had resorted to calling Koenma "The Boss" when they were in public so that they could talk without arising suspicion.

Kurama smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling as he slid an arm over Yin's shoulders. "Yes, I know."

Yin rolled her eyes when she recognized the golden tone that had managed to flash in Kurama's eyes. "Control yourself."

She sweat dropped when one of his fan girls glared at her. _Just when will they get over the fact that Kurama and I are going out?_ She watched as more girls joined the first. _Probably never…_

Over the past few years that she had been on the Spirit Detective team, she and Kurama had gotten closer. Just about a week ago, he had told her his feelings for her._ With some help from his demonic counterpart. _She thought with a smile.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kurama and Yin sat on a bench in the park. The sun was setting and the last of the birds flying south for the winter passed over them, the V they formed perfectly slicing through the sky towards the sunset._

_Yin smiled and leaned onto Kurama's shoulder. "It's so pretty…"_

_Kurama turned to look at her. "Yes…very beautiful." His eyes softened._

_Yin was enjoying the moment when Kurama suddenly clutched his head. "What is it?"_

_Kurama chuckled and looked at her, his eyes golden._

"_Oh. Hello, Youko." Yin sighed. "Why are you out?"_

_Youko was about to say something, but just let out a very frustrated breath. "Damn it…"_

_Yin raised an eyebrow. "That's what you came to say?"_

"_Yes. I mean, no! I need to tell you something that Shuichi couldn't say on his own."_

_Yin looked at him expectantly. When he didn't go on, she spoke. "And what would that be?"_

_Youko looked like he was at a loss for words. "I…uh…we…um…"_

_Yin giggled and settled back down on his shoulder. "You're funny."_

_Youko blinked. "I just don't know how to put it into words…Can I show you?"_

_Yin smiled, "Sure."_

_Youko reached forward and took Yin's chin in his, well…Kurama's, hand and tilted it up. _

_Surprise and pleasure flashed through Yin as he kissed her tentatively on the corner of her mouth. When she looked at him again, his eyes shone the brilliant green that she had fell in love with. "I love you, too." She pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips as the sun set in the distance, rendering the world around them in darkness._

END FLASHBACK

Yin remembered that moment with a happy sigh.

"Yin? Yiiiin…"

She blinked when she realized that Kurama's hand was waving in front of her face. "Oh!"

"You were really spaced out there for a minute. What were you thinking about?" Kurama smiled. He knew, just wanted to see if she would tell him.

"Oh, you know…that you are such a _great_ kisser!" She said, loud enough for the girls who were glaring at them to hear.

If it were possible, they would've burst into flames from the extent of their anger.

_If looks could kill…_ Yin thought, sweat dropping.

She followed Kurama out of the school and into the park. When there, she noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were there. Normally Yusuke was late… "Skipped school again, did we?"

Yusuke grinned and ignored the question. He greeted her with the normal "play punch" to her shoulder. "What's up? How was school?"

Yin sighed. "You would know if you went there once in a while."

Yusuke laughed. "You're probably right!"

"Urameshi! Don't hit girls!"

"Kami-sama, still?! When will you get rid of that honor code of yours, Kuwabaka?!"

Kuwabara seethed at the nickname. Him and Yusuke started brawling right then and there.

"Hn. Bakas."

Yin noticed Hiei in the tree. "Hi Squirrel Boy!" She grinned.

Hiei's eye twitched. "Don't call me squirrel boy, baka onna."

Kurama sighed. "We can continue this later. Right now, we need to see Koenma."

They all walked into towards the portal that had opened once they called Botan. Yusuke led the way to Koenma's office.

"It's about time!" Koenma raged from behind his desk.

"We had school, you baka." Yin grinned. She could never take Koenma seriously in his toddler form. "Well, some of us." She added, grinning at Yusuke.

"Now, what do you have for us this time, Koenma-san?" Kurama asked before Yusuke could retort.

"We have captured one of the thieves of the Kageromaru Band." Koenma simply stated.

Yin gasped. "How? What? When?!" She was well familiar with the Kageromaru Band. That was the band of thieves that had set fire to her village and caused Shadow's disappearance. Her eyes narrowed at the memory.

"It seems one of them turned on the others. They were all massacred. The one we caught had been roaming around Makai aimlessly. She didn't give us a fight in her arrest." Koenma continued. "Because she had practically turned herself in, she will be joining the team as punishment."

"She?!" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara grinned goofily. "Is she hot?"

Hiei just rolled his eyes.

Koenma sighed. "You will meet her tomorrow at Genkai's temple. It is to my understanding that you are off for a few weeks for winter break, is that correct?"

"Yes…" Yin hissed.

Portals opened up and they all were pulled into them.

Kurama and Yin landed near her house.

"That was interesting…" Kurama looked at Yin. "Yin?"

Yin's jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into fists.

"Yin, calm down." Kurama placed his hand on yin's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to wish she never got caught." Yin hissed through her teeth. "I'm going to make her life a living hell-" She blinked.

Kurama took away the finger he had placed to her lips to silence her. "You'll worry about that tomorrow. Now, get a good night's sleep and I'll meet you at the temple first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

Yin sighed. "Yeah…" They now stood on her doorstep.

Kurama lowered his head to hers. As soon as their lips touched-

"OKAY! Break it up, you two!" Yin's brother ran out of the house and grabbed Yin's hand. He pulled her towards the house.

Yin sighed and waved to the chuckling Kurama with her free hand. As soon as she was in the house, she sighed and let out her black fox ears and tail. _That's better…_ "Night…"

"Don't 'Night' me! You stay away from him!"

Yin sighed. Her brother, Night, had watched over her since their parents had died. He was _really_ over protective. "Why?"

"I don't trust his other side!"

Yin rolled her eyes. He was talking about Youko. "It's fine. He's really sweet, and I can take care of myself."

Night sighed. Something was bothering Yin. Normally she was really hyper when she came home. "Just be careful."

Yin grinned all of the sudden. "I know! Let's make cookies!!!"

Night anime fell. "Um, okay…" _Maybe she's fine after all…_

"So…she's going to join the team?"

"Yup." Yin put down the glass of milk she had had with her cookies, content.

"Well, she killed all the others, so maybe she's good." Night suggested, cleaning up the dishes.

"That just means that she's dangerous. It going to take all of my self control to not kill her." She grinned.

Night sweat dropped. "You're scary sometimes…Why don't you go to sleep so you will have energy for tomorrow."

"Yep! Okie dokie!" Yin grinned. "G'night, Night!" She giggled and ran to her room.

_It's going to be a long day tomorrow…_ Night thought with a sigh.

* * *

Shadow: -On new computer, muttering to herself-

Youko: -In corner, very upset about Shadow blocking his favorite sites-

Shadow: YES!!! Second chapter is up!!! –Does a little dance-

Hiei: -sweat drops-

Yin: -Enters room- Hey, have you finished… -freezes-

Youko: -Ears perk up, looks at Yin, extremely happy-

Yin: -backs away- Youko, don't- ACK!!!

Youko: -picks up Yin and leaves- I'll be back later for the end of the next chapter…

Shadow: -eye twitching- How am I supposed to write with Yin gone?!

Hiei: -sighs-

Shadow: Ah, shaddup. I'm still not over you breaking my computer!

Hiei: You needed another one anyway! That one was a piece of shit!

Shadow: YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER!!! YOU IDIOT!

Hiei: BAKA SHOJO!

Shadow: I'M NOT- -blinks-

Hiei: -had disappeared to go outside and nap in a tree- zzzzzzz…

Shadow: Baka squirrel boy… -blinks as an acorn collides with her head- I RESENT THAT!

Hiei: -from outside- Hn…zzzzzzz…

Shadow: -sighs- Review. I shall accept flames for this is my first fanfiction. Thank you!


	3. Random Authors Note, Please Read!

Random author's note of DOOM

**Random author's note of DOOM!!**

Okay, here's the deal. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT being discontinued. I happen to really like this fic. The problem is…not enough people seem to like it.

This is the depressing part. Over ONE HUNDRED people have read my story and I only have SEVEN reviews. SEVEN!! I will not post another chapter on here until I have received enough reviews to satisfy my anger.

Grrargh!

Twentyfiveraven, I know you're reading this and laughing your ass off. Shaddup.

To my reviewers, Arigato.

**Rose Kitsuna:** I know I started this with you, lol. I'm sorry for not updating at all. I'll see you in school, okay?

**DevilFawks**: You…you…you amazing…Grr. I don't know what to say, lol, except for I LOVE YOU OMG!! Lol, I will talk to you in school as well, my sister.

**Feather's Shadow**: Thank you so much for reviewing! You were the first review I got that I didn't know from school, so I am in your debt, my friend. You also reviewed BOTH chapters, lol. So I'm in your debt more. Try not to fall out of any more trees, okay?

**Flaming-Angel-1**: Ha ha ha, your review made me laugh! I'm so glad you thought it was amusing how I called Hiei a squirrel boy! Thank you so much for the review and I am deeply sorry for not updating at all.

**Itachi Forever**: Thank you for the review! I'm so glad to hear that some people like my story, so I'll try to write more soon and post it as soon as I have more reviews!

So, sayonara, my friends. Until we meet again!

By the way…

Twentyfiveraven? Yeah. You need to review this, too, lol. I less than three you!


	4. Another Authors Note, DON'T WORRY

Hi everybody

Hi everybody!!!!!

Miss me?!

You better have, haha.

I mean, I've missed all of my reviewers. So, in lieu of recent events, I have decided to continue on with the story.

Actually… the only reason I'm continuing is because my friend (Zippo) has threatened me.

I'm scared of what she can come up with, so I have no choice but to continue.

I'm in the process of writing the next chapter(s) and will be posting HOPEFULLY within a week.

With love,

~HyPeR


End file.
